


[虫铁]《Aim At You》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。2300Fo贺文。当你特别喜欢一个人时，如果你们在同一个空间里，你的信息素会瞄准他缠上去。





	[虫铁]《Aim At You》

他再次感觉到了，那不知属于谁与他极度适配的信息素缠在了他周身。他抬头看了看四周，他没法看出来源头是谁。  
以前不是没有出现过被人[瞄准]的情况，但从没有一个人的信息素像这个人的一样缠他缠的这么紧。并且他理应能够轻松将他人的信息素隔绝开来排除在能接收到范围之外的，但这个人的信息素让他只能保证自己不被影响。  
就像在他意识到之前大脑先行做出了判定一样，这个人于他而言很特殊，在他还不知道TA是谁的情况下。这让他对这个人产生了浓厚的兴趣，并为此出现在一些场合中，为了通过对在场人的筛选与排除找出那个特殊。  
就像现在一样，Tony出席了往常绝对不会参与的知识竞赛队伍的训练，坐在圆桌旁能够扫视整个房间的位置。他抱肘往后靠在椅背上，姿势是Steve一看就要摇头的懒散。  
感受到缠上来的信息素后Tony收起懒散，正经神色坐直了身子，屈肘撑在桌子上托着腮一个一个点过正在训练的队员们。[瞄准]除了需要对目标有达到一定程度的喜欢外，还需要集中精力的想着目标，在大脑中的占有率要达到90%以上。  
他不相信有哪个队员能做到这种程度的一心二用，在精力这样的分散下还能应付好队伍针对知识竞赛的高强度训练。  
本次训练内容与以往一样，Natasha坐在主位从问题池中随机抽取问题，队员们在按下抢答按钮后直接进行回答，由Clint统计每人抢到机会的次数，并在之后另外训练抢答的能力。  
知识面涵盖范围广，题点考察精细，题面切入角度刁钻，难题、怪题、偏门题在问题池中不仅存在并且存在比例还算大。一言概之，这个人既然[瞄准]了他，就肯定不会有多好的表现。  
他是这么想的，因此找人也是按照表现不怎样甚至看起来在分神的人来找。结果这样的人根本不存在。他摸着下巴再次环视房间一圈，这次他的视线落在了他最看好也很喜欢的学弟Peter·Parker身上。  
不是表现不怎样，那就可以将视线放在与正常不同的人身上。他在Steve强制要求必须要参加的会上看过Peter比赛的录像，Peter手速快回答的正确率高，MVP拿了不少个。现在他的状态跟其他队员差不多，但跟他自己的最佳状态比起来，就没有那么好了。  
有了人选他就开始行动了。结果真正与Peter独处后他就失望了，两人的空间里只能见到他一个人，他在Peter脑中的占有率完全符合触发[瞄准]的条件，但他没有感受到Peter的信息素。  
不是Peter，Tony忽然就对那个人是谁没有兴趣了。和Peter告别后他就离开了训练室此后也恢复了自己本来的日常，直到一段时间后温水中被煮了许久的青蛙一个机灵发现了自己当下的处境，并接受了被煮的命运，暗地里给锅下方的火升温。  
再过了一段时间后他与Peter确定了关系，[瞄准]他的那个人就显得有些不识相了。在他已经公开自己有男朋友的情况下，虽然次数少了些，但那信息素继续紧紧缠绕着他，并且更加肆无忌惮的像是实体化了一样的摸遍了他全身。  
对此他没有办法，只能努力控制着将那信息素隔绝开来。但不知为什么隔绝开那信息素变得越来越困难，他心里有了个不成型的猜测，而那猜测在一天晚上得到了证实。  
气氛正好，双唇不知何时的紧紧贴在了一起，Tony被Peter压在门板上亲吻着，他的手撩开了Tony衣襟探入内部，抚摸着Tony腰部的皮肤。  
Peter呼吸有些急促，信息素不再被牢牢压制着控制住，一冲破限制就[瞄准]了Tony紧紧的缠在了他身上。他情绪波动剧烈，连带着信息素也强劲了许多，Tony甚至没来得及反应，就已经被他的信息素包围环拢。  
信息素高度适配，Tony身子发着抖腰和腿都发软，手用力攥紧Peter的手臂艰难的给身体找到平衡。接受了影响后大脑才后知后觉的分辨出他无比熟悉并因为不知如何对待才好，所以越发苦恼于怎样处理的信息素。  
他愣了愣，有些怀疑自己的再次感受那信息素。强硬、霸道、不容置疑，在他的推拒抗拒下敌进我退百折不挠，就是这段时间以来一直缠绕在他身边的信息素无误。  
“那个信息素是你的！”他喘着气伸手捂住Peter的嘴不让他亲吻自己，却没法阻止他在自己身上摩挲的手，与适配度太高的信息素。Peter没做任何掩饰，信息素随着主人的心意瞄准了Tony缠绕着他，带出他凌乱加速的心跳与从身体深处由本能被勾出的渴望。  
Peter清楚自己的心意，明白自己对Tony喜欢的程度有多深，知道自己的信息素会瞄准Tony缠上去。阳光开朗正面向上的表象下隐藏着强烈的独占欲，他的一些想法甚至是可以被称为阴暗的。  
在[瞄准]后，他发现了自己于Tony而言的特殊。Tony没有办法将他隔绝开，身上会留下他的味道。心底蠢蠢欲动的野兽被很好的安抚到了，他因此能够捺下性子一点一点实施自己的计划。  
他发现了Tony在寻找信息素的主人，因此他在面对Tony时会仔仔细细的把自己藏好。强迫自己分心，控制着将信息素压制住不让它往Tony那儿跑，直到现在没有任何限制，他放任着自己做任何想要做的事情，包括让信息素完全包围Tony，在他身上留下属于自己的味道。  
“是我的。”Peter亲吻他的手心，呼吸间暖湿气流的拂过被尽数收进感知。十指连心，Tony只感觉好像他的呼吸是直接对准了自己的心脏，他下意识的将手收了起来，下一刻嘴唇就被堵住。  
他这才发现，Peter根本不像他表现出来的那么乖。收到一个微笑、收到一句夸赞都要脸红的青涩纯情小学弟吻着他将他压在床上，双手来来回回仔仔细细的摸遍了他全身，硬挺着的性器抵在他腿上磨蹭着，显出急切。  
Peter的手指在Tony体内一寸寸细致的抚慰过去，他将Tony的反应如实细细的说了出来，表情真诚的让Tony怀疑是自己想的太多，Peter只是在陈述自己被他用手指插了几下就开始流水的事实。直到他忍受不了这样的直白难堪的讨好的吻着他要他不要再说时，听到轻到让人以为是幻听的一声轻笑，才明白过来，他的小奶狗奶的一点都不纯。  
他被Peter的信息素牢牢包裹着，每一次呼吸都让属于Peter的信息素更多的进入他的身体。他告诉自己现在自己的异常反应都是被Peter信息素诱导的，与他自己没有任何关系。  
“您看，您喜欢的。”Peter用回了敬称。他掐牢了Tony的腰，性器深深嵌进穴道，被细致开拓过的嫩肉紧紧裹着他往里吞。性器抽出时湿淋淋闪着水光，也不知来源是润滑剂，还是Tony出的水。  
他拉着Tony的手摸上结合的部位，穴口被撑得紧绷，溢出的水被Peter抽插的动作搅打成了泡沫。Tony想抽回手Peter也不允许，十几下大力的顶撞操的他软了身子，手上失了力气被Peter带着细细感受了一遍自己的反应。  
信息素交融的彻底，Tony身上染满了自己信息素的这一事实让Peter无比愉悦，渐渐失了自控撞得越来越快越来越重。Tony被快感冲刷的吃不消甚至带了哭腔的央他慢一点Peter也不停下，Tony只能咬着牙乖乖挨操，身前身后都是湿的一塌糊涂，眼泪滴落打湿床单。

“我知道你们俩感情好这很好，但是这得有个度你知道吧...”Clint敲了敲Tony椅背神色复杂。  
“光凭气息我都不知道你到底是谁了。”

[END]


End file.
